Into the Belly of the Beast
What was thought to be a routine mission puts Bravo and his squad against the terror organization Cell. Outguned and without contact with the rest of Intergalactic Defense Force , they must band together to stop this threat. Chapter 1 Bravo was quitely sitting in his chair preparing his gear occasionally watching ships dock in and off the shuttle as he waited to be called. He was on the IDF Honest Heart one of three active Intergalactic Defense Force crusiers. The Honest Heart is currently in low orbit of the desert planet Osiris. Planet in neutral space, was colonized about 50 years ago. Ignored by many, it is known as a backwater planet. Bravo watched dock workers help ships in and out the Honest Heart. Studying how the small teams directed shuttles of all shapes and sizes to their designated location. Suddenly he was interrupted by a static voice, "Bravo need you up in level three, briefing starts in ten". Pausing for a moment he picked up his gear, then made his way to the briefing room. Going through a large steel core doors, seeing IDF soldiers, and operatives running in all direction, each having their own task. Walking in just in time to meeting as the room lights dimmed and the hologram projection came on. Captain Runnells cleared his throat before starting his presentation, "Alright Echo squad your mission today is to investigate this abandoned Confederacy facility, Alliance intel reports that there may be some useful data still left there. Your job is to secure any data left in there, that intel can help us location other Confderacy bases around this system." The Confederacy hasn't been a problem recently however splinter groups have appeared since it's forming in 2220, breaking from the Galactic Alliance. Many have been crushed with ease however a number of groups have gained momentum overtime. "Be careful we don't know what still remains in there. Once you get the data wipe the all the data,'" the Captain continued. "Any questions or concerns?". Room was silent with oppostion from anyone. Team was dismissed and would be deployed within the next hour. Bravo returned back to the docks to await his shuttle. Chapter 2 "Buddha looks like you'll get see some action today," said Travis. "Funny Travis," Buddha grinned. Buddha Baker held the CS Bolt Shot as he looked out the shuttle's window. Bravo sat quietly as he always did to collect his thoughts and compose himself. The roar of the engine screamed loud as a few conversations were passed around, the shuttle raced over the large desert. Out in the distance was a small desert outpost of the native people. Bravo closed his eyes trying to stay claim, he never got over the feeling that they might die. No one ever did, Bravo just wasn't the most vocal when it came to his fear in combat. Soon enough Bravo had fallen asleep. The entire squad kept passing conversations. Soon the shuttle landed, "Ok anyone move out! Check the your sides. Make sure this courtyard is secure" said Sergeant Jackson. "Call me when your ready for an EVAC Sergeant" said Echo 49er. "Will do, Travis,Buddha, Bravo, Juan, lets go. Dylan you've got point". Just with that simple order the whole squad made their way through the open courtyard. The base was rundown probably stripped down by the locals, with many pieces of the base rusting or collapsed. "Did the Alliance ever attack here Jack?," asked Travis. "With victories of nearby systems they must pulled out. The natives might of attacked here." The squad ran into a tunnel like walkaway lit by a flicking lights. As they reached the end of the walkaway they found themselves at a locked door. "Travis gett the door," barked Jackson. Immediately as ordered he began to open the door, using his tablet. Taking a short time to override the base's security. "Should don't be long sir," replying confidently. "Looks like they're got some low level security measures here". The doors slowly opened only to get jammed, "Someone help me get these door opened" he yelled. With no hesitation Buddha and Juan helped push the doors open. Once opened the entire squad entered the entrance doors closed behind them. The room into was pitich black. Chapter 3 Bravo turned on his helmet light to reduce what little visibility he had. Wiped the sand off the sand in the corner of his helmet. "Damn it's dark in here," said Juan from the far end of the group. "So now what Jack? Where do we exactly start?" said Dylan. Dylan was Jackson's most trusted squadmate and second in command of echo. "Dylan, Juan, and Buddha go downstairs Travis, Bravo and I will take the upper levels. Remember we're looking for the control room, as soon as you find it radio in so we can regroup. In the case that something happens come back to this point. This will be our rally point, so set your waypoint here. Good luck everyone." As Bravo and his team walked off he heard the banter of the other team. Something between Juan and Buddha about what they'd do after the mission over. They got fainter the farther as they made their way down stairs. Dylan took point leading the team through several hallways and core doors. Having their conversation turn to why the Conderates abandoned the base. Seeing all types of crates scattered throughout the empty hallways. Their searching lead them to a very unusual room. Full tattered wires hanging from the ceiling. Pipes running through one end of the room to the other side. A river of water ran through the floor appearing to be the facility's sewer system. They came to the end of the room to find a locked vault. "I've got this, Juan need some explovives," said Buddha. He put a glue like substance in a ring shape on the vault. The team took cover while. A loud blast followed, both Buddha and Juan pushed down the damaged vault door. "Weapons, ammo, and explosives. Not what we're looking for but this is a nice find," said Dylan. "Haha you were about to destroy the whole package," laughed Juan. The three laughed as they made their into the vault. Chapter 4 Bravo, Travis, and Jackson entered a dark hallway, all in single file lines with Bravo leading the group. Walked up ahead to find a blue light coming from down the hallway. Only to step into a puddle of water, walking up slowly to see leaking from the roof. He looked around the room to find other abandoned computers. "Bravo you fail to disappoint," Jackson says as he jogs in. "Travis I need this computer locked down ASAP. Dylan this is Jackson we found what appears to be a control room. How have you progressed?". A short delayed kept the group waiting. Bravo guarded the door as they waited for a response. "Boss we've found a goldmine down here. Confederacy left here in a hurry." "Acknowledged, stay put. I'm gonna call for EVAC. We have a lot to pick up." "Boss I think your gonna want to see this," Travis inturrupted. "What the hell, how long ago was this taken?" replied Jackson. "18 minutes ago." "Dylan, Cell Leader Damien Walker is here, I repeat Damien Walker is in the Confederacy Base". "Wait what? Why? What's going on?" "Regroup with us right now." "Ok we've zeroed in on your location. Dylan out." Chapter 5 "So what do we do about this weapon's create boss?" said Buddha. "I mean if Cell is really here shouldn't we be protecting this cash, or calling for backup? They're first plan would be to collect any weapons this base has." "Your right but we have our orders. Getting him is more important then any of the weapons here," replied Dylan. "Damn it." "I know but this is a second objective.." They left the vault, Buddha with Confederacy Rail Gun in hand followed closely behind Dylan. The team went back through the dark core door hallway. While walking through the hallways they heard so noise. "Come on Damien needs us to the mines deal's about to start," heard from one the Cell soldiers. "Stay down let them go," Dylan whispered. "Jack it's me we won't be able to get to you, can you make your down here?" "What's the matter?," he replied. "I've run into Damien's men they're unaware of our presence permission to engage?" "Negative follow closely, and gather as much information as you can. " "Roger. Sir how's our EVAC?" "Looks like Cell set up a jammer to stop all long range radios. "Would make sense to keep this deal a secret." "Deal?" "Yeah some arrangement is being made right now." "Understood. We'll be leaving the control room in a little bit to take the jammers down. Meet up with you as soon as we're done." "Roger that." Chapter 6 Bravo waited patiently as Jackson barked orders towards Dylan and his squad. He took point taking a right to find a hallway filled with water. Glanced at the roof to see leaks in the ceiling. Pointing his TC Assault Rifle around corners. "So apparently maintence records say that everything is in disarrary," said Travis. He had downloaded the base's schematics while on the computer. Using his tablet to help direct the team. "Lets just get through this hallway. Should we be worried about the flooding?" said Jackson. Getting showered by the leaks of the ceiling and all struggling with the water on the floor. Starting to let his mind wonder as Jackson jogged ahead of him, Bravo thought of the other squad. What they had to go through, if they'd need their help. If Cell had maybe killed. Then he was interrupted by a heavy pulse, it slightly delayed his helmet hud. Causing static across his screen, barely able to hear Travis, as he tried to approach the communication jammer. Hearing only muffled words, he could barely make out what he was saying. Getting a nod from Travis Bravo set charges on the jammer. As Bravo was about to finish to set the charges both Jack and Travis ran behind hide cover. He looked from cover to see the jammer and find three Cell soldiers approaching. Travis turned around to see the guards only to be hushed by Jackson telling him that Bravo knew what he was doing. Bravo pointed his gun at the guards to get their attention, with a warning shot at them. With that immediate moment Bravo sprinted down the opposite way of hallaway, with the guards not far behind. "Move now!" Jackson shouted. The guards move up closer to the jammer, only to be killed in the explosion. Breathing heavily Bravo knew that the explosion would only attract more attention as the entire base must of heard the loud noise. Travis helped Bravo up telling him good job. "Echo 49er do you copy," said Jackson. "Echo 49er can you hear us" he repeated. There was a short pause as he waited for a response. "I copy you Jackson, how's the progress?" replying. "We need reinforcements right now." "What do you mean? What's going on?" "Long story short the terror organization Cell is here. We need troops here right now. I'm sending you a feed of Travis's data." A short delay kept the squad waiting. "Understood running this to the Honest Heart. ETA 1 hour." "Just keep us posted Echo," Jackson replied as he lead his squad to the other team. "Here this way I know a shortcut" Travis said. Chapter 7 "Hey Jack we're here," said Dylan. "Acknowledged we're not too far behind." Dylan's team enter a large room to a meeting taking place. Dylan, Buddha and Juan found a crate to hide behind, while they listened to the meeting. "Quickly load those bombs on the shuttle, the Confederate left a lot of here. Now it's our time to finish the job. First we'll strike Newport Cascadia then the Alliance will loose it's grip on the colonies surrounding it," said Damien Walker. "Dylan if we're gonna something we better do it quick. We got to at least slow them dwon," said Buddha Baker. "Jack are you hearing this?" whispered Dylan to Jackson over the radio. "Loud and clear unfortunately. Look up to your right Dylan." He looked up to see Bravo a floor above signaling him for attention. "So what's the plan?" "Give yourselves a little elbow room. You'll be in the middle of the action. We'll provide covering fire." With that order everyone spread out getting in position. "Go," whispered Jack. From above Bravo aimed towards Damien, however was spoted by one of the Cell Soldiers. Getting pushed out of the way, Damien was spot in the shoulder. Buddha Baker used his gun rail to take out scores of Cell soldiers. As Damien struggled to get up,he ordered the soldiers around him to attack as he took cover. Struggling to keep their leader safe, Buddha fired the Rail Gun on a nearby crowd. Blasting a nearby pillar he knocks them on the floor only to be picked off by his other squadmates. "I see you found a new toy," Travis said jokingly over Buddha's comm. However Damien sent out more troops to protect him, one of the Cell Soldier had thrown a grenade on the railings nearby Jack's team. Travis looked at the rounded object. "Oh god take cover everyone grenade!!," he yelled. However his cry out of danger was too late and the railings fell to the down. Chapter 8 Bravo woke up to a loud ringing sound. Hearing the muffled voices of his fellow squadmates. "Travis! Travis get up," Juan yelling to get Travis back into the fight. "What? What are you saying?" replying. Suffering from a temporary hearing loss. "Bravo! Are you ok? Can you get up," said Dylan. "I'm fine," said Bravo. A large piece of the railing acted as their only cover with Buddha and Jackson holding off the enemy threat. Getting up to his feet Bravo tried to help Buddha and Jackson hold the line. Only to find himself stumble to his feet, "Bravo keep your head down we''ll hold them off," Buddha said concerned for Bravo safetly. "He's getting away," Juan said. "Yeah Jack what are suppose do?", yelled Dylan. Jackson took cover making way for Dylan to take his place. "We'll have slow him Buddha you know what do." Using his Rail Gun to clear the way, both Dylan and Juan made their way to pick off the remaining soldiers. From the right side Bravo used his Assault Rifle to get the remaining soldiers they didn't kill. However the soldiers started to retreat, running to a large exit. Once the surviving soldiers reached the end of the doorway a large blast door slowly closed keeping them from coming through. "Damn it!" Jackson yelled punching a nearby wall. "Buddha I need you to set explosives here right now. They are not getting away."'' "Sir with all due respect we'll never catch up with him in time," Travis protested. "What do you mean corporal?" "Cell clearly has this locked tight, they're wonders with computers. Once we get this door opened they'll be long gone." "What do you expect us to do?" "We can flood this entire base taking down everything here." "How do we that?" "I open all of the base's water pipes and flood them out if you can get me back control room. We'll be able to stop those the shipment of those missles and stop Damien." "Or be killed in the process," Dylan replied. "Yeah that is a possibility. But there's a train system we can take. It's used to move supplies in and out of the base, We can ride that out of here when the base is flooded." "It's your call Jackson," Dylan said looking at Jackson. The whole team looked at Jackson waiting for his reponse. "Hey Echo how's our reforcements." "Honest Heart has been notifed, we'll be there 30 minutes." "Alright Travis lead the way." Chapter 9 The entire team set up charges around the upper sections of the base. All in teams of two. "Everyone meet down back here once you set up your charges," Travis telling the team. Everyone left to their assigned location, each setting their own charges. "Travis I'm done. We're here with Bravo, Buddha, and Juan" said Dylan. "Where are you?" "Me and Jackson just left the control room just sit tight." "Ok just hurry up." Suddenly a loud scream are heard. "What was that," said Buddha. "Jackson you guys hear that?." "Yeah and I don't like it." Another scream followed. Soon distant thumps were heard, they started to become louder and louder. "It's getting closer," said Juan. The sqaud took cover some nearby crates. Bravo sat closest to where the loud sound came from. Then he saw a large grey muscley creature, slowing down to a near halt. Bravo behind him to see Buddha signalling to throw a grenade. Over on Buddha's side, he was huddled up side by side with Juan and Dylan, getting ready to attack the creature. Then from out of cover Buddha shot his Rail Gun towards the creature, soon after a storm of bullets came his general direction. Bravo ran out of the line of fire, he turned arounded to help enage. Confused and scared the monster charged towards Buddha and his group. Both Dylan and Buddha managed to get out of the way however Juan was caught in the creature's grip. Smacking his assault rifle away, the monster started to squeeze Juan's chest. Unable to slip free his squad members came in to assist. Bravo who was closest to helping got knocked a meter away. Buddha managed to jump on the back of the beast, pulling out his combat knife taking several jabs on it's back. However this didn't work as it knocked off Buddha as well straight onto Dylan, Juan though had his body armor servely damaged. The monster had turned it's attention else where. "Guys wait up," yelled Dylan. Running from where it came from but made a loud screeching noise. "Are you alright," asked Bravo to a weaken Juan. Helping him up on his feet. From the other side of the hallaway came out Travis and Jackson. "What happened guys," said Juan. "We were attacked by some large monster, no time to explain but we've got to get moving. I'll explain to you on the way," said Dylan. "I think more will be coming". "Alright then everyone this way," said Travis. Leading them to the underground train system. "Cell was using these to get supplies in and around the base. And will be our only way out." As they boarded the train the and speeded off, Travis detonated the explosives and turned on all the valves of the base. The entire base floodied. "How long does this wagon go?," Buddha yelled. "I'm taking us straight out of the base, on the eastside," Travis replied. "Jackson this is Echo we're topside, where is your squad?" "We're in on east side of the base, train took us to what looks a like a outpost." "And Cell?" "They're gone." Jackson sighed. "By the way we've got wounded here so make it quick. "Acknowledged I'm on my way to your location." "Sergeant Jackson," said Captain Runnells. "Captain?" "I've been informed about your situation and I'm sending your squad to Cascadia." "Sir?" "From what I've gathered we'll need to stop Cell in their tracks so I'm tasking you and your squad to the protection of Cascadia. We have to be prepared for anything." Category:Stories